Fatamorgana
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: "Apakah ia ada? Ataukah sebatas fatamorgana? Jika ada, mengapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, menyentuhnya dan bicara dengannya?". Dedicated for "100 Love Story for SasuHina". [AU]


"Hei, lihat anak itu. Mengerikan sekali, ya. Dia selalu bicara sendirian di sana."

"Itu karena orang tuanya tidak mengurusnya."

"Sepertinya orang tuanya lebih menyayangi kakaknya yang di usia muda sudah sukses."

"Seharusnya anak itu dicarikan pskiater."

Orang-orang memandang seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang tengah berbincang sendirian di kotak pasir di sebuah taman dengan tatapan cemas. Tapi, bocah itu tidak memedulikan perkataan-perkataan menusuk yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ia tetap bersikap biasa dan bermain.

"Kau lihat Hinata? Lagi-lagi mereka menganggapku kelainan jiwa." Bocah itu bicara pada seorang gadis kecil berambut _indigo_ dengan pakaian berwarna senada yang panjangnya selutut. Gadis kecil yang tak dapat orang-orang lihat.

"Itu karena kita bicara di hadapan orang-orang, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu berjongkok sembari memandang istana pasir yang Sasuke buat dari hasil mencetak pasir di dalam sebuah ember.

Sasuke menoleh pada sang gadis kecil. "Lantas kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan keberadaanmu? Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa kau benar-benar ada! Mereka menganggapmu tak lebih dari sekadar … _fatamorgana_."

**Fatamorgana**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/AU/OoC**

Sasuke adalah seorang bocah yang tumbuh menjadi remaja 16 tahun yang cerdas dan berbakat. Ia disukai banyak gadis dan sebaliknya, dibenci laki-laki yang iri karena feromonnya. Namun, waktu yang berlalu tidak juga mengubah pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Kadang ia bersikap aneh dengan bicara sendirian. Tak peduli sebanyak apa pun gadis yang mengejar dan menyatakan perasaan padanya, ia selalu menolak dan berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Guru bimbingan konseling sudah mengajaknya berbincang dan Sasuke adalah seorang yang normal. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke memiliki penyimpangan mental. Hanya saja, ketika guru bimbingan konseling tersebut mengaitkan topik pembicaraan pada sang gadis yang menurut Sasuke bernama Hinata, Sasuke memang menjadi tidak lazim. Dipanggilkan paranormal oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menganggap bahwa Sasuke terasuki pun ia tidak mau. Sasuke merasa Hinata bukan makhluk halus atau semacamnya. Hinata adalah seorang gadis dan dia hidup. Entahlah, Sasuke pun tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas.

* * *

_Sasuke kecil memainkan mainannya seorang diri di dalam kamar yang luas. Usianya baru menginjak 4 tahun kala itu. Ia tidak punya teman karena meski masih sangat kecil, ia sudah mandiri dengan selalu menjaga rumah selama ayah, ibu dan kakaknya pergi. Rasa kesepian tentu saja ada. Tapi, Sasuke yang masih kecil tak tahu apa itu kesepian. Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang menggores dadanya ketika ia sendirian dan menghasilkan rasa sesak. Hingga suatu ketika, Sasuke mendengar bunyi bel dari lantai bawah. Ia bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu._

"_Selamat datang Ita—"_

—"_Selamat siang, Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke menggosok matanya. Tapi, matanya memang tidak salah lihat. Ia pikir yang datang adalah Itachi karena di jam seperti sekarang pastilah Itachi yang datang mengingat jam sekolah Itachi sudah usai. Tapi, objek di depannya sudah pasti bukan Itachi. Seorang gadis kecil sebayanya yang memiliki surai indigo pendek sebahu, mata lavender dan kimono berwarna biru cerah._

"_Ada perlu apa?" _

_Gadis itu menunduk, mukanya jadi merona merah. "T-tidak apa-apa. Eto, Sasuke-kun. Mulai hari ini aku akan mendampingimu agar Sasuke-kun tidak lagi sendirian."_

_Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Namun, dia mengiyakan tawaran sang gadis. Sasuke lantas masuk dan gadis itu mengikuti. Awalnya ada rasa risih di hatinya ketika gadis itu tidak melakukan apa pun dan hanya memandanginya yang bermain merakit balok. Tapi, lama-kelamaan Sasuke mulai terbiasa dan bahkan merasa senang. Di luar dugaan, gadis bernama Hinata itu begitu nyaman untuk jadi teman ngobrolnya dan bahkan ia adalah pendengar terbaik yang pernah ada bagi Sasuke. _

_Namun, itulah awal segalanya. Keabnormalan dalam hidup Uchiha Sasuke bermula sejak saat itu._

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

_Suara bel kembali berbunyi. Sasuke bergegas turun, kali ini ia yakin benar bahwa orang yang menekan bel rumahnya adalah Itachi dan tebakan Sasuke memang tak salah. Bocah raven itu memeluk sang kakak yang langsung memberikan tusukan ringan di dahinya._

"_Niichan, niichan! Kemarilah! Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu!" Sasuke kecil menarik-narik tangan Itachi. Itachi awalnya termenung. _

'_Sejak kapan Sasuke punya teman? Tapi, itu bagus.'_

_Maka Itachi pun menurut pada Sasuke yang dengan antusias membuka pintu kamarnya dan memperkenalkan Hinata._

"_Lihat, niichan! Namanya Hinata! Dia temanku! Ayo, niichan juga berkenalan!" _

_Itachi terdiam. Tak ada seorang pun di kamar Sasuke yang ia lihat. Namun, Sasuke tetap mendorongnya masuk dan memaksa Itachi berkenalan. _

"_Sasuke? Niichan tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Berkenalan dengan siapa? Tidak ada siapa pun di situ."_

_Sasuke merengut dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Hinata yang membungkuk hormat. "Niichan bercanda! Lihat, Hinata sudah membungkuk memberi salam perkenalan! Ayo, niichan juga memperkenalkan diri niichan padanya! Dia sangat baik!"_

_Itachi mulai menatap cemas sang adik. Ia berlutut dan menepuk bahu Sasuke perlahan. "Sasuke, dengarkan niichan. Tidak ada siapa pun di situ, kau tahu?"_

_Senyuman di bibir Sasuke sirna. Wajahnya seakan tidak terima ketika sang kakak berkata demikian. "Tapi, Hinata ada di situ! Aku melihatnya, niichan!"_

_Itachi menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. "Kau sedang demam, ya? Ayo, istirahat. Niichan akan telepon okaasan dan otousan untuk segera pulang."_

"_Tapi, Hinata benar-benar ada."_

"_Niichan paham. Sekarang tidurlah."_

_Sasuke menunduk dan menurut. Ia melewati Hinata yang memandang sendu kepadanya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Itachi menaikkan selimut sang adik sampai bahu dan mengusap kepala sang adik sampai Sasuke tertidur. Sebelum terlelap, Sasuke bergumam tipis._

"_Hinata itu ada … niichan."_

* * *

_Beberapa saat setelah menelepon Mikoto dan Fugaku yang merupakan orang tuanya dan Sasuke, duo Uchiha itu segera tiba di rumah. Mereka tersenyum lega ketika merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak demam. Tapi, justru di situ letak permasalahannya. Itachi menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. _

"_Kurasa tempat ini harus di-exorcist. Sasuke meracau tidak jelas tapi ia tidak demam. Itu aneh." Selidik Itachi._

_Fugaku dan Mikoto saling pandang. Itachi tidak mungkin berbohong. Anak yang sangat berprestasi dan bahkan telah ditunggu banyak perusahaan di usia yang baru 17 tahun itu tidak mungkin mengarang cerita tak masuk akal._

_Mikoto mulai menatap cemas Sasuke. "Kita tunggu sampai Sasuke bangun, baru kita memutuskan langkah apa yang harus kita ambil."_

* * *

_Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Matahari senja menandakan bahwa hari sudah petang. Bocah Uchiha itu lalu teringat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur. Disingkap selimutnya dan ia pun melihat ke depan ranjang._

"_Hinata …? Kau masih ada di sini?"_

_Hinata tersenyum. "Iya, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. "K-katakan padaku kenapa Itachi-niichan tidak bisa melihatmu! Jangan-jangan kau makhluk halus? Kau akan membawaku ke dunia sana seperti yang ada di dalam anime?"_

_Hinata menunduk, Sasuke semakin dibuat takut. Tapi, tawa yang meluncur kemudian serta wajah geli Hinata mengenyahkan rasa takut Sasuke seketika._

"_Lucu sekali ekspresimu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menghapus air mata di sudut matanya karena menahan geli. "Tenanglah. Aku bukan makhluk halus. Aku adalah aku."_

"_TAPI, MEREKA TIDAK BISA MELIHATMU!" Sasuke berteriak keras._

_Kegaduhan yang dibuat Sasuke membuat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi bergegas ke kamar Sasuke dan melihat sang anak tengah membentak-bentak sendirian._

_Fugaku melirik Itachi. _

"_Kau benar. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan exorcist di rumah kita."_

* * *

Sasuke jadi terkenang akan kenangannya beberapa tahun silam. Ia sudah biasa, terlampau biasa bahkan, mendengar keluhan orang-orang tentang sikapnya yang satu itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia bersikeras menganggap Hinata ada. Karena, jika tidak, rasa sesak di dadanya itu akan terasa semakin menyesakkan dan ia merasa ia akan mati oleh rasa sesak itu.

Sasuke tidak paham. Meski kini ia beranjak remaja ia masih belum bisa mengartikan apa yang ia rasa. Kesepian, rasa rindu, atau perasaan apakah yang kerapkali membuat dadanya seperti kekurangan oksigen padahal staminanya dalam keadaan baik.

Uchiha itu berjalan sembari mendongak pada langit. Belum sampai beberapa jam terpisah dari Hinata yang menantinya di rumah saja sudah membuat ia ingin lekas bertemu. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah?

Sasuke merasa ada suatu hal yang salah dan kurang yang telah ia lakukan. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa dan mengapa bisa demikian.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menubruk seseorang karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Sasuke dan orang tersebut sama-sama meminta maaf secara bersamaan. Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajah orang yang ditubruknya karena orang tersebut mengenakan topi dan mantel.

Sasuke hendak berjalan pergi. Namun, matanya membelalak ketika melihat selembar foto yang terjatuh ke atas tanah.

'_Foto ini!'_ Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, tidak ada siapa pun.

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dan melempar foto tersebut di depan wajah Hinata.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa foto ini bisa ada?"

_Lavender_ membola. Ia menengadah dan tak bicara apa pun.

"Dari mana foto ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Dari mana? Foto ini terjatuh dari seseorang yang tadi menubrukku! Siluetnya kecil dan sepertinya ia seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Astaga."

"Jelaskan padaku, Hinata! Apa maksud dari foto ini sebenarnya!" Sasuke masih memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia tak bermaksud menakuti Hinata. Tapi, rasa penasarannya mendominasi. Membuat ia kehilangan kesabaran dan sangat menginginkan penjelasan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

* * *

"Jadi, kau …." Sasuke jatuh berlutut. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya perlahan dan menetes ke lantai. Membunyikan suara yang indah dan bening.

Hinata tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan Sasuke. "Aku memang fatamorgana, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku adalah keinginanmu. Tidakkah kau ingat gadis di foto itu? Diriku. Kau ingin mengenalku ketika kita bertemu di pesta. Tapi, kau yang saat itu tidak berani menyapaku hanya dapat diam. Pesta usai namun kau terus memikirkan aku di alam bawah sadarmu dan bayanganku dalam pikiranmu itulah yang menjadikan aku ada. Bukankah kau ingin aku datang ke rumahmu? Kau ingin pertemuan awal yang mustahil seperti itu."

"Selama ini mereka benar? Aku hanya bicara dengan _fatamorgana_? Kau tidak pernah ada?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku ada. Hanya saja aku yang saat ini adalah bayanganmu semata. Keluargamu tidak ada yang mengenalku karena meski sama-sama tamu undangan di pesta, keluarga kita memang berjauhan. Tapi, aku yang ingin kau lihat secara ajaib datang ke kota ini, Sasuke. Karena itu, keinginanmu untuk dapat bicara denganku bukan lagi kemustahilan tapi kemungkinan. Itulah mengapa aku tak lagi bisa berada di sini. Aku akan masuk ke dalam dirimu. Karena bagaimanapun aku adalah perwujudan alam pikiran bawah sadarmu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Wujudnya mulai berubah menjadi sebuah cahaya. Perlahan, cahaya itu merasuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda oniks itu hanya dapat membulatkan mata.

Ia meraih foto yang terjatuh. Foto Hinata. Foto yang membuatnya teringat kejadian bertahun-tahun silam.

* * *

_Sasuke kecil menatap bosan pada pesta di depannya. Cuma sekumpulan orang kaya yang memamerkan kekayaan masing-masing yang memenuhi ruangan mewah itu. Itachi ada urusan di sekolah sehingga ia ikut sendiri dan alhasil benar-benar tidak punya kegiatan sama sekali di sana. Dilihatnya sang ayah dan ibunya yang tengah bicara dengan sepasang suami isteri dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan merah. Merasa bahwa obrolan kedua orang tuanya akan berlangsung lama, Sasuke kecil melangkah ke luar. Di sanalah ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menyiram bunga yang nyaris layu. Gadis itu menampung air di kedua tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke kolam untuk mengambil air. Begitu seterusnya. _

_Sasuke menghampiri gadis yang tengah berjongkok itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

_Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia tetap memberikan senyuman ramahnya. "Lihat bunga-bunga ini. Cantik tapi tidak dirawat dengan baik. Padahal bunga-bunga ini juga makhluk hidup yang menghuni bumi yang sama dengan kita. Alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa saling menghargai eksistensi masing-masing."_

_Sasuke terkagum-kagum pada gadis tersebut. Ia memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat. Dadanya terasa sangat hangat._

"_Namamu siapa? Aku Sasuke."_

_Gadis itu mengeringkan tangannya dengan gaun yang tengah ia kenakan dan mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Hinata. Salam kenal, Sasuke-kun."_

_GREP …._

"_Salam kenal, Hinata."_

_Itulah awal perjumpaan keduanya yang mana mereka tidak ingat karena hanya terjadi dalam sekelebat waktu dan sekali saja. Perkenalan itu pun lambat laun terlupakan. Namun, bayangan wajah sang gadis, suara, sifat dan nama sang gadis masih terekam di benak Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke tanpa sadar terus mengingat di alam bawah sadarnya._

* * *

Sasuke mengambil foto Hinata. Ia bergegas dari rumahnya dan berniat mencari Hinata sekarang juga. Ia berlari tak kenal lelah, menanyai setiap pejalan kaki dan penghuni rumah di sana. Ia tak ingin alam bawah sadarnya memunculkan _fatamorgana_ untuk yang keduakalinya. Cukup sekali ia dianggap tidak normal.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Sosok yang ia cari berada tak jauh darinya. Tangan Sasuke terulur. Lantas, secara refleks ia mendekap kencang sang gadis tersebut dari belakang.

"Akhirnya kutemukan."

Gadis itu, Hinata, hendak berbalik. Namun, itu tak mungkin mengingat Sasuke tengah mendekapnya. Sasuke baru melepas dekapannya ketika Hinata berdehem cukup kencang.

"_Ah_, maafkan aku."

Hinata berbalik. Sasuke pikir Hinata akan menampar atau memakinya. Namun, dugaan Sasuke salah. Hinata memekik. Wajah sang gadis berubah menjadi merah dan Sasuke dapat melihat ada air yang menggenang di mata sang gadis.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Syukurlah kau mengingatku, Hinata!"

"Aku rindu sekali kepadamu!" Sasuke terbelalak. Wajahnya jadi merah padam.

"Rindu? Kepadaku?"

Anggukkan antusias dari Hinata membuat kepala Sasuke beruap seperti cerobong kereta api.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana selama ini aku melewatkan hari-hariku dengan sulit, Sasuke! Aku seperti orang gila karena bicara dengan seorang _fatamorgana_."

**DEG!**

Sasuke terhenyak. _Fatamorgana_? Apakah itu berarti Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya?

Bukankah itu berarti Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Sasuke kembali mendekap Hinata. Membuat gadis itu kembali memekik panik. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya dan menyesap wewangian yang menguar dari rambut sang gadis.

"Aku juga sama, Hinata. Kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan ceritaku."

* * *

Setelah itu, Hinata tinggal di kota Sasuke dan melanjutkan pendidikan di sana. Tentu saja keberadaan Hinata menepis anggapan bahwa Sasuke tidak waras. Bagaimanapun, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Hinata yang Sasuke katakan selama ini. Keluarga Sasuke pun demikian. Fugaku bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan ketika Hinata memperkenalkan identitasnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Uchiha baru-baru ini mengadakan kerjasama dengan Hyuuga sehingga ia baru mengetahui tentang keluarga kaya dari kota yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sini.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hinata yang Sasuke ucapkan benar-benar ada dan lagi, ia adalah seorang puteri bangsawan."

Begitulah tanggapan terkejut dari Fugaku.

Kehidupan Sasuke terasa dua kali lipat menyenangkan. Ia bisa memperkenalkan Hinata, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kekasih pertamanya, pada setiap orang. Bahkan ia menjadi sedikit OoC dengan terlalu antusias memperkenalkan Hinata sekali pun pada orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hinata tidak keberatan dengan sikap Sasuke meski sebenarnya itu memalukan. Ia mendapat kehidupan yang berwarna di sekolahnya. Disukai banyak laki-laki dan diinterogasi setiap gadis di sana tentang bagaimana caranya melumpuhkan laki-laki.

Sasuke pun berjanji ia akan segera bertandang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk memperkenalkan diri sekaligus menghalau anggapan miring pada Hinata selama ini sama sepertinya. Kini kebersamaan mereka bukan lagi sebatas _fatamorgana_. Ini nyata dan merupakan bagian dari realita.

**FIN**


End file.
